


give me all your poison

by intimatopia



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (its akechi), (its akira), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Kink, Edgeplay, Light Masochism, M/M, Period Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, wobbly power dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intimatopia/pseuds/intimatopia
Summary: Akechi was by his side in a flash, cool gloved fingers grabbing Akira’s hand. Akira gave him an innocent look even as Akechi stared hungrily at the blood, fangs pressing dents into his lower lip.Go on,Akira thought, but he knew Akechi wouldn’t. His self-control was amazing, and Akira always wanted to chip it away until Akechi snapped.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	give me all your poison

**Author's Note:**

> title from [the mcr song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bD4ZQK8UfKs).
> 
> cw for an instance of deliberate self-injury.

Akechi entered the room, paused, and sniffed. Akira saw his stance shift subtly, going from relaxed to prepared for violence—and then his eyes fell on Akira, lounging on the bed, and he brightened.

“Hey,” Akira said easily. “Looking for something?”

“No,” Akechi lied. Then, head tilting to the side, “Why do I smell blood?”

Akira put the book he was reading facedown on the sheets, swinging his legs off the mattress. Akechi went even more still. “Why _do_ you smell blood?” Akira asked. He knew the most minute hitches in his breath would give him away—Akechi was a vampire, after all, he could hear Akira’s heart—but that was only fair for how well Akira could read Akechi.

And right now Akechi looked like a predator only barely holding himself back. 

“Are you—” Akechi started.

“Why don’t you find out?” Akira said casually.

Akechi scowled at him. “You’re a menace,” he said flatly, and turned to leave.

“ _Goro_ ,” Akira whined, sliding a knife out of a sheath and knicking his finger open. Akechi froze in the doorway, shoulders high and tight. “Don’t you wanna help your poor boyfriend out?”

“My _poor boyfriend,_ ” Akechi said tightly. “Might just die.”

“All the more reason to take care of him while he’s still around,” Akira said, watching blood pearl out of the cut and drip down his finger. 

Akechi was by his side in a flash, cool gloved fingers grabbing Akira’s hand. Akira gave him an innocent look even as Akechi stared hungrily at the blood, fangs pressing dents into his lower lip. _Go on,_ Akira thought, but he knew Akechi wouldn’t. His self-control was amazing, and Akira always wanted to chip it away until Akechi snapped.

“This isn’t the only place you’re bleeding,” Akechi murmured distantly. He bent his head and pressed the flat of his tongue against the wet trail of Akira’s blood, his venom stinging Akira’s skin.

“No,” Akira said. “Can you help me with that too?”

“You’re an idiot,” Akechi said harshly. His irises were a thin line of glowing red around his blown-up pupils. He looked like magic, and Akira loved him. “You’re an idiot, and you have _no idea_ what you’re asking for.”

“Then show me,” Akira said breathlessly.

Heat tightened in his stomach as Akechi dropped slowly, _gracefully_ , to his knees. Akira’s underwear already felt sticky—blood and slick, a coiled hunger for Akechi’s attention. He shifted his hips to let Akechi slide his pants and underwear down swiftly—he’d simply tear them if he got impatient, and Akira didn’t want to damage his favorite pair of tight jeans when they made Akechi _look_ at him every time he walked past.

Akechi leaned forward, and Akira reached impulsively for the knife he’d tossed aside. “Put that away,” Akechi said sharply. “Akira—”

“Nah,” Akira replied easily, tugging his sleeve back and adding a cut to the inside of his wrist. It was nice how much more recklessly masochistic he could get with Akechi around to reign in the most destructive urges—or heal their consequences. Akira’s hands weren’t so steady that he’d trust himself not to snag on a vein.

Akechi looked _furious._ He snatched the knife out of Akira’s hand and flung it aside, where it embedded itself into the wall. “You fucking _idiot,_ ” he seethed. “One day, this will end badly.”

Akira grinned, leaning down and kissing Akechi’s forehead. “I know,” he said tenderly.

The fight went out of Akechi slowly. He didn’t trust himself, and he didn’t trust Akira, but they knew it mattered that _Akira_ trusted him—trusted him with pain and pleasure, all the parts of himself he’d never allowed anyone else to know about. Akechi mouthed at Akira’s wrist, blood smearing his lips and chin as he sucked at the fresh cut, his venom a soft burn slicing through the pain.

Without warning, Akira’s gut spasmed with cramps, and he groaned. Akechi—startlingly attentive with Akira’s blood new inside him—placed his hands on Akira’s thighs. “Akira?”

“I’m okay,” Akira muttered, reaching out to touch Akechi’s face with his uninjured hand. “Eat me out?”

Akechi’s eyes widened with understanding. He didn’t reply, just shuffled forward and lowered his head, licking at Akira’s cunt. Akira bit back a groan, awestruck by the sight of Akechi like this—eager to please and _good_ despite how much it cost him.

Another spasm of pain wrenched through Akira as Akechi licked again, deeper this time. He put a hand on Akira’s hip, rubbing slow soothing circles as he fucked Akira with his tongue, his sharp fangs pressing against the lips of Akira’s cunt. They didn’t break the sensitive skin there, but Akira _burned_ in their wake, and there was a nameless fantasy in his head where Akechi held him down and ate him alive from the inside out—that fantasy kept him still as Akechi worked Akira up to an orgasm, against his body’s resistance to pleasure at the moment.

Akechi’s venom took care of that too, easing the cramps. He was sucking down blood and slick, turning Akira’s core into a sweet storm. _Please,_ Akira thought. He didn’t say it—would only allow the word to slip by for Akechi’s sake and never his own—but he let himself moan. 

The orgasm flashed through him, clouding his head. “C’mere,” he groaned, twisting away. His cunt was probably flushed and swollen, but the only pain right now was the pangs from his injured arm and the throbbing ache that set in after he came. He wanted more, but he felt hot and caged in, needed space to breathe.

Akechi followed him onto the bed, hovering at the edge of Akira’s line of sight and waiting to be invited closer. Akira dragged in deep gulps of air, making himself relax by force of will. He uncoiled and spread his legs, beckoning Akechi near.

“You’re bleeding again,” Akechi said roughly.

He was, Akira realized belatedly. The wound on his arm was leaking blood sluggishly, shallow and calmed by venom as it was. He held his arm out. “Do something about it,” he said breathlessly. It wasn’t an order—couldn’t be in that tone of voice. 

“Like what?” Akechi demanded. “You seem to think my control stretches as far as you feel like pushing it—you’re aware of how _badly_ I could hurt you, yeah?”

Akira’s body flushed with heat at the words. “I think,” he murmured. “I think it’s cute how much you overestimate yours—”

Akechi was over him in a second. “ _You_ overestimate me,” he snarled, leaning down to press his fangs against Akira’s neck. “Assuming I care whether you’re alive or dead, believing I’ll always want to hold back when it would be so _easy_ ,” his voice cracked over the word. “So very easy to drain you dry.”

“And yet,” Akira whispered. He didn’t finish that thought, wrapping his arms around Akechi’s cool shoulders. “Stop thinking. Fuck me.”

“Menace,” Akechi hissed. He stripped out of his clothes faster than Akira could follow with his human eyes, then settled between Akira’s legs, pressing his face into Akira’s breasts for a brief second before Akira dragged him back by the hair. His breasts were always sensitive, moreso on his period, and he couldn’t take being touched there right now. 

“Focus,” Akira suggested, then arched back and moaned when Akechi pressed gloved fingers against the folds of his cunt. Akechi had the most insanely talented hands, and he put them to such good use getting Akira off on demand.

Not _always_ on demand. He’d made Akira wait for hours at a time. Akira got him back in days—it evened out, though rarely in Akechi’s favor. 

Really, it was adorable that Akechi thought himself above caring for Akira like he didn’t put up with _everything_ Akira wanted to do to him, no matter how much it hurt either of them. Case in point— _this,_ the prolonged torture of putting Akechi in close quarters with blood he didn’t dare consume enough to sate his hunger. “More,” Akira whispered, rocking into Akechi’s hand as he stroked, still too gentle to be anything more than a tease. “More, Goro, I want—”

“I know,” Akechi said quietly. “I’ve got this.”

Akira wanted to come up with a response to that, but then Akechi pushed his fingers inside and _twisted,_ and rational thought fled. Some of the irrational ones fell away too. Akira whimpered and squirmed, only to find with some delight that Akechi wasn’t letting him move anywhere.

He came with his face pressed against Akechi’s bare shoulder, his skin warmed by contact. And, impossibly, Akira felt even more wound up than before, stomach knotted with the ghost of cramps. Maybe Akechi could tell, because he was already lining his cock up with Akira’s cunt, while Akira closed his eyes and relished the sensation of being filled. 

Akechi made a broken little sound as he bottomed out. Akira reached for his hand and squeezed his fingers reassuringly. 

The plain fact was that Akechi had no idea where his limits were, and Akira _did,_ and relentlessly took advantage of this knowledge—helped along in no small part by how badly Akechi _wanted_ to please him. It was what no one seemed to understand about loving a vampire—Akechi needed him so much _more_ than he needed Akechi, and that meant Akira could do whatever he wanted.

Akira squeezed around Akechi’s cock, encouraging him wordlessly. It hurt just a little, bright and delightful with venom still soaking into his skin and making everything more bearable. Akechi fucked in steady snaps of his hips, striking pleasure deep inside him.

He turned his head, nudging Akechi’s cheek with his chin. “Kiss me?” he asked, pushing Akechi even closer to the edge.

But he obeyed—kissed Akira hard and hungry, teeth pressing against Akira’s bottom lip without breaking skin. Akira stroked his sides gently, trying to calm him, but it only made Akechi wilder.

“That’s it,” Akira whispered hoarsely when Akechi pulled away. “That’s it, you can come—” Akechi’s fingers dug bruises into Akira’s hip and thighs as he held Akira down, coming deep inside Akira’s cunt with a wordless moan while Akira allowed himself to be subsumed by Akechi’s pleasure—he hardly despised his body, despite how much he wished it was otherwise, but he couldn’t hate it at all if it made Akechi look like _that._

Of course, Akechi couldn’t let himself relax. He must’ve been more worked up than Akira could keep track of with his sex-addled mind, because he was gone a split second after he pulled out. Akira heard the tap in the bathroom run like Akechi was trying to clean the taste of blood and skin off his lips.

Perhaps on another day Akira would’ve followed him and coaxed him back, but he knew better today than to infringe on Akechi’s space. 

Instead he trailed his fingers loosely down his body, skimming over his skin and resting them against the slick folds of his labia. He rubbed gently—usually this level of pressure wouldn’t mean anything. Aroused and sensitive in the wake of multiple orgasms, pleasure trickled through him, drawing out of his body the orgasm that Akechi had done most of the work on. He came with a soft cry that sounded like Akechi’s name, eyes fixed on the door—just as Akechi returned, stopping in his tracks and staring hungrily at Akira’s hand where he fingered himself.

“Wanna help me out?” he asked, drawing his voice into a purr.

“You seem to be handling yourself just fine,” Akechi said crisply, but his eyes glowed with inhuman hunger.

Akira pressed another finger into himself, whimpering, “But you’re so much better at it than me.”

Akechi moved like a predator, leaping onto the bed and crouching over Akira’s body, between his legs. His cool fingers removed Akira’s hands, pinning them to the bed. “And you like that, don’t you?” he asked, low and rough. “You like making me get you off.”

“If you’re not having fun you can—mmf!” Akechi had bent his head to suck at Akira’s clit, hard enough to edge on uncomfortable. Akira arched into it, gasping as Akechi ate his own come out of Akira. He wasn’t gentle, never giving Akira time to adjust as he lapped at Akira’s blood and slick until the only sensation left was an overwhelming agony of pleasure. He didn’t once come up—not for breath and not to taunt Akira for his helpless whining.

Akira came with a wrecked yell, trying to reach for Akechi and pull him closer. Akechi refused to let go of Akira’s hands, though, his grip tight enough to leave bruises as he continued to lick at Akira’s trembling folds, nose bumping gently against Akira’s clit.

“Stop,” Akira whimpered. And then, more firmly, “ _Stop._ ”

Akechi took his own sweet time, but eventually he looked up. His eyes were wide and dazed, fangs pressing into his slick lips. 

“Come here,” Akira ordered. Akechi climbed over him, dropping himself rudely right on top of Akira’s wrung-out body. “Hi, there.”

Akechi ignored this, electing instead to drag his teeth over Akira’s shoulder. Over and over, leaving sweet stinging trails in his wake. Akira gave in, sighing. He raised his now-free hands to Akechi’s back, stroking until his skin warmed. The weight and pressure of Akechi’s body was more comforting than anything, holding Akira down until he slipped into a dreamless sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/misgcnder) & [sfw twitter](https://twitter.com/swornrival) \- i have little experience writing this kind of dynamic, so i don't really know how it comes across. i'm just too spiteful to not post this. 
> 
> comments are appreciated!


End file.
